


Sherwood and Carrie

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: (because Jason pops in at the last second and drops the f-bomb), (thanks jay now I can't release this on public broadcasting), Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Damian isn't allowed to keep anymore animals, so he gives the strays he's found to Dick and Jason.





	Sherwood and Carrie

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the two bigger projects I'm working on, so here's a Damian Wayne pet fic featuring DickKory and JayKyle. It appeals to a very niche audience. Me. I am the audience. Also, maybe luckynumberblack who doesn't read comic books and who I have brainwashed into liking DickKory and JayKyle. Mostly the audience is me, though.

Damian steps into Grayson’s kitchen, Labrador Retriever at his heel. Starfire is watering a potted bee balm flower by the window and Grayson is facing away, cutting vegetables.

Starfire smiles at him, “Hello, Damian.” Blinking, she seems to catch sight of Damian’s companion. She sets down her copper watering can. “Is that a new dog?”

Pausing in his work, Grayson turns his head.

Damian nods. “His name is Sherwood.”

Grayson is frowning. “I thought Bruce wasn’t letting you keep anymore pets.”

“Not at the manor.”

“Right.” Grayson sets his knife down and faces Damian fully. "I’m happy that you’re forming bonds. It’s great that you love animals, Damian. The dog isn’t staying here, though.”

“I suppose I could I could bring him to the Gotham City pound to be put down.”

Grayson runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sure you could find somewhere else for him.”

Damian gives Grayson an unimpressed look. “I did.”

“You know what I mean,” Grayson says, just as Sherwood takes an interest in sniffing his fingers. “Kori, help me out he-” Grayson is interrupted by Sherwood bumping his head against his hand and making a little whining noise. _Smart_ _boy_. Grayson huffs a sigh and pats Sherwood’s head.

Starfire is smiling, chin propped in her hand. “He seems to like you, Dick.”

“Oh, come on,” Grayson says, shoulders slumping, “Really, Kori?”

“Caring for such an affectionate creature may be a good thing,” Starfire says, “You know how you get absorbed in cases.”

Grayson regards Sherwood, brows drawn together, “I’m not that bad...”

“You are comparing yourself to Batman,” Starfire replies lightly.

Grayson chews his bottom lip. “Maybe...” He rubs Sherwood’s ears. “It’s a lot of responsibility, though.”

“I think I would enjoy taking on such an endeavor with you,” Starfire says, thoughtfully. Tilting her head, she adds, “It is only suggestion. I would not attempt to force you. I’m sure Damian is capable of finding other arrangements.”

Grayson smiles softly at Starfire, making eye contact longer than necessary. “I…” He puffs an audible breath. “Maybe we could do that.”

“Good,” Damian says, straightening, “I’ve left his food and possessions in your living room.”

“Of course you have,” Grayson says, smile threatening his lips.

“He is prepared, at least,” Starfire says.

“Too prepared,” Grayson says, “Seriously, though, Damian. This is the only one, okay?”

“Very well,” Damian says, turning on his heel, “I will take my leave, in that case.”

“Where are you going?” Grayson asks, “You know you can stay for dinner.”

“I have a cat for Todd.”

“You’ve convinced Jason to take a cat?” Starfire asks.

Damian shrugs. “Convincing him isn’t necessary.”

 

* * *

 

Damian knocks on the door to Todd’s apartment, soft ball of fur held to his chest with one arm. As anticipated, Rayner opens the door. His arms are covered in ink smudges and he’s wearing a t-shirt that says “BLOCKBUSTER” (which sounds like the name of a demolition crew or something).

“Uh, hey, Robin,” Rayner says, wearing a smile that reminds Damian of the ones Grayson got when they first started getting along, “Should you be here in your costume?”

“If you think someone will see me, let me inside.”

Rayner shrugs and takes a step back.

“Jason isn’t here,” Rayner says as he walks past, “I’m not sure when he’ll be back. He- well, we _both_ keep weird hours.”

“I’m not looking for Todd,” Damian says. It’s been awhile since he’s been inside Todd’s apartment. It’s not as neat as it was the last, before Rayner unofficially move in. Now, it’s littered with loose pencils and markers. There are hand drawn pictures strewn on the furniture and stuck onto seemingly random places on the wall. “You should take better care of your tools.”

“You came over to tell me that?” Rayner asks, closing the door by leaning against it. “Actually, better question: what’s with the cat?”

“I need you to look at her,” Damian says.

Rayner frowns. “Is she an alien cat or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. She’s an Abyssinian.” He lifts her up so Rayner can see her lovely fawn coat. She mews.

Rayner’s expression softens. “Huh. You really _do_ like animals.”

Damian pets her head and she mews again. “They’re better than people.”

Rayner actually seems to consider this, which Damian likes about him. For all he could be an idiot, Rayner takes him seriously and never dismisses him offhand as a child. “They’re better than some people.” After a moment, his smile returns. “She’s cute. Is it okay if I pet her?”

Damian nods.

Rayner bends down and strokes her coat. “So, why did you want to show me an Earth cat?”

Damian remembers something Grayson had said. ‘ _Don’t name it. You’ll want to keep it.’_

“I need help naming her.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jason comes home to find Kyle and Damian on the floor, playing with a cat. Damian is sitting cross-legged, posture straight like he’s in the company of a queen. Kyle is sprawled on his stomach.

“What the hell did I walk in on?”

“We’re enjoying Carrie’s company,” Damian says, perfectly serene.

Jason raises his eyebrows. “Carrie?”

“You know,” Kyle says, scratching the cat’s stomach, “Like Princess Leia.”

“Okay, I _know_ Damian didn’t name it that.”

“Her,” Kyle and Damian correct.

Great. Jason owns a fucking cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Jason has no control over his life.
> 
> Damian named the dog Sherwood because Dick likes Robin Hood. Also, I remembered that Carrie Kelley is a thing after I wrote the first draft. I really like the name, though, so she gets to share her name with a cat.


End file.
